


daddy

by luminessen



Series: café au love [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Married Couple, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Suggestive Themes, jumin and zen still hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: You and Zen spend time in Jaehee's cafe and you get a call from 'Daddy'. He teases you but really has no clue who the caller really is, giving you the perfect moment to tease him about it.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: café au love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	daddy

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 13 february 2017. edited on 17 november 2020.
> 
> can be read as a gender neutral fic.

Jaehee’s head pops out from the back at the sound of the bell chime, watching two figures enter the cafe. She sees you and Zen walk through the door, him holding the door for you. _“Like a true gentleman should!”_ , he would say. Jaehee runs up to you, squeezing you with all her might, while Zen welcomes her with a kiss on her hand that never failed to make her blush.

“You guys came!”

Zen shows off one of his signature smiles, “How can we ever forget about your heavenly cafe?"

She blushes at his kindness, while you grab onto her arm, bringing her closer to you. “It’s been forever since we’ve visited you! How have you been?”

“Surprisingly very busy! I don’t know where all the people in suits come from.”

“You can thank Jumin for that! It’s his thanks for putting up with him for the who-knows-how-long.”

“Are you sure you weren’t the one who made him do that?” Zen butts in.

You stare at him before giving him a “you got me!” grin. Jaehee chuckles at your banter, missing the liveliness of the RFA party as years passed by like light. She motions you two to your favourite spot: near the window with a view of the garden terrace before taking your orders.

"Y'know, this doesn't feel right without Yoosung here..." you say softly, looking out the window.

"Yeah, you're right. He should be working now, right?"

"Yep, Jumin's got him busy with being his personal slave." you say with a chuckle.

Zen frowns, mumbling death threats and curses at the damned trust fund kid. "Well, I wish him luck and hope Yoosung doesn't die from overworking himself."

"Oh let loose Zen, he isn't that bad! Maybe you two should just spend more quality time together?"

Zen looks at you with an incredulous look, "'Quality time?' If you call sending pictures of [Name] smiling, sleeping or playing with Elizabeth the Third _‘quality time’_ , then I don’t need it.”

"...You're not serious...right?"

"Oh, I sure am."

"...Show me."

~

Steam floats through the air as Jaehee brings two cups of coffee to your table, the light, hazelnut brown foam topped with cocoa powder giving off a light nutty scent. You give her a quick ‘thanks’, sipping the coffee under the orange tinge of the sun. You continue to chat to Zen, chatting and laughing away about what the current buzz of Seoul is.

“I heard Echo Girl got into another scandal! When will she learn?”

Zen felt chills crawl up his skin at the mention of her name with a deep frown on his face. He was about to open his mouth in reply but hears the tone of a phone ringing—yours to be exact, with the caller ID “Daddy”.

“Aw, you still call him 'daddy'? Cute.” Zen smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

You smile sweetly at him and pick up the phone. Looking at Zen with a smirk you answer, "Hi, Jumin!"

Zen's eyes widen at your response and he chokes on his coffee, spitting it out to the side of him. He bangs his fist against his chest in an attempt to clear his throat, violently coughing while you continue your conversation like Zen wasn’t just choking on his coffee. Zen shoots you a glare as Jaehee comes and wipes the mess, and you look at Zen in great amusement, finding it difficult to wipe the big smirk off your face. You hear Jumin ask what the ruckus was and you respond with a chuckle, “That was just Zen choking on his coffee.”

_“That’s good then.”_

"Honey, don't be like that! He's your best friend after all!" you tease.

Jumin scoffs at the latter, _"Hardly. He doesn't even appreciate the beauty of you or Elizabeth."_

“...Don’t tell me you actually send pictures of me to Zen?!”

_"Of course. What kind of husband doesn't show off their beautiful spouse? Anyways, I'll be there to pick you up in 10."_

You barely have anytime to comply or even say goodbye before he swiftly ends the call. You see Zen rest his head against the table with Jaehee cleaning up the mess on the floor. 

You almost feel bad scaring Zen like that. _Almost._

~

You see your phone light up at the corner of your eye, a text message.

**[2:00pm] Daddy**  
_I’m here._

Zen’s eyes accidentally fall onto the notification and blushes. Still weak from his previous coffee mishap and slight trauma, he purposely avoids eye contact with you, suddenly finding the handle on the door more interesting than anything else in the cafe.

You laugh at Zen's reaction and leave the cafe before saying goodbye to Jaehee on the way out. You see Jumin leaning against the car, waiting for you until he notices you walk towards him. You reach up to give him a small kiss and pull back, smiling.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Oh, just amazing. You didn't torture Yoosung too much today, did you?" you poke at Jumin.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

You chuckle at his response, imagining Yoosung passed out on the floor of his dorm. "Well, do I have something to tell you!"

"Can't wait to hear it." he responds, a smile forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
